Surprise Child
by LindsJ
Summary: After suspecting the Dursley's of child abuse, Arabella Figg calls Poppy Pomfrey to check up on Harry Potter. Poppy, realizing that his family is not who they all thought it was, takes Harry to return him to his rightful father - Severus Snape. SS/LM slash.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Author's Note: Here is a new story for you all! As always, the characters are not mine, only the plots. Enjoy!

Arabella Figg opened the door, taking in the people on her front stoop. She looked down at the little boy and immediately grew concerned. She had suspected for years that her neighbors the Dursley's abused their nephew Harry, but had no solid proof. Now, as she looked at the small boy in front of her, she knew she could no longer ignore it. Vernon Dursley not-so-politely requested that she take Harry for the afternoon, as their son Duddly had a birthday party to attend.

Harry had an obviously broken nose, his glasses were missing, and when his uncle shoved him toward her he winced and stumbled. She quickly but distractedly agreed to take him, and gently picked up Harry to bring bring him into the house and shut the door behind her.

As she set him down on the couch, she softly asked, "Harry, I see you are very hurt, dear. Can I call a doctor here to look you over?" As Harry started to panic at hearing she wanted to call a doctor, she hastened to reassure him. "Her name is Poppy, and she works at a school. She is a friend of mine, and I promise that she will help you." As Harry shyly nodded, still visibly scared but trying to be brave, Mrs. Figg got up and went to her fireplace.

Throwing in the floo powder, she called out the address of the only person she trusted from her old world. "Poppy Pomfrey, Hogwarts Infirmary!"

To say Poppy was shocked when she got a floo call in the middle of a peaceful Saturday was an understatement. She just about fell off her chair when the voice called out to her from the fireplace. Turning around, she saw Arabella Figg's face in her fireplace, shocking her further. She and Arabella had been in the same year at Hogwarts and had been best friends. They had not talked since Arabella went into retirement in the Muggle world five years previously.

Poppy lowered her chair so it was closer to the fire and asked, "Arabella, is that really you?"

Arabella smiled and replied, "Yes, Poppy, it's really me. However, as much as I would love to catch up, this is not a social call. I need your help over here as soon as you can possibly get here. Apparate over to this alley, my house is right across from the opening. Hurry, but please do not tell anyone where you are going. Burn the picture as soon as you memorize it. Thanks, Poppy!" After sending the picture through, Arabella quickly shut off the floo connection.

Poppy was very concerned at the urgency in her old friend's voice, but knew that Arabella would have never made a request like that had she not found it important. She quickly memorized the picture of the alley and burned it. Poppy grabbed her cloak, her medic bag, and her wand and left the infirmary. Quickly making her way through the castle and off the grounds, she was lucky that she did not run into anyone on her way. Once past the gates, she apparated away.

Arabella opened her front door for the second time that day and ushered Poppy inside of her home. As the two women embraced, Arabella took the opportunity to whisper into Poppy's ear, "It's Harry Potter. I suspect he has been very badly abused. He is terrified of doctors. Just run a diagnostic spell, do what you can for him, and then we can talk in the kitchen."

Poppy's head was reeling at the news that she was here to treat Harry Potter of suspected abuse, but she nodded in understanding and made her way to sit next to Harry on the couch. He looked up at her with large, scared green eyes.

"Hi Harry, I'm Poppy. I need to run some tests on you, but it would be easier if you were asleep for them. Do you think you can drink this for me?"

Harry nodded and drank the sleeping potion Poppy handed him, despite still being scared of what was going to happen. As soon as he was asleep, Poppy pulled out her wand and ran the diagnostic test, she frowned and took it into the kitchen where Arabella was setting up tea.

After both women were settled, Poppy told Arabella about the results. "You were right, he is definitely being abused. He is severely malnourished, and small for his age. He has a broken nose and ankle, as well as several other poorly and improperly healed bones."

Arabella sighed and filled Poppy in on her suspicions of abuse. Poppy sat musing in silence for a moment, before glancing back down at the diagnostic and reading something else. "There was also a glamour spell on him. I wonder what it is hiding."

Arabella and Poppy got up from the table and went back into the living room, where Harry was still asleep. Poppy canceled the glamour and saw scars littering the visible parts of Harry's body. His appearance had also changed. His hair became a little longer and straighter, and his features became more defined. Poppy, realizing he no longer looked like a carbon copy of James Potter, quickly cast a paternity spell. Over Harry, blue letters formed the names of his parents:

Lily Evans-Potter

Severus Snape

With a gasp, Poppy quickly sent a patronus to Alastor Moody at the Auror department and prepared to floo back to Hogwarts with Harry. Apologizing to Arabella and promising to catch up with her soon, Poppy moved quickly. She realized she needed to figure out who had cast the glamour and why, and return Harry to his rightful family.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus Snape was quite confused as he stalked through the halls of Hogwarts. Poppy Pomfrey had firecalled him ten minutes earlier, telling him to meet her in the infirmary as soon as possible, but not to use the floo. 'What could possibly be so urgent as to warrant a mid-Saturday summons to the infirmary, but yet I can't use the floo,' he mused on his walk.

Soon enough, he arrived at the hospital wing. As soon as the doors closed behind him, Poppy quickly locked and warded them so no one could get through, or overhear the following discussion. She ushered him into her office and urged him into a chair with a sigh. Never in all of Severus' years had he ever seen Poppy look so haggard and worn down.

"So, Poppy," Severus began. "Why did you call me here on a Saturday?"

Poppy sighed again, then began talking. "I was called away today. By Arabella Figg." At this, Severus raised his eyebrows in surprise. Arabella Figg had taught Charms at Hogwarts for sixty years before her retirement five years prior. Poppy just nodded. "She had a little boy in her care. Suspected he was being abused for about two years. Today when he came over he had a broken nose, a limp that turned out to be a broken ankle, and his glasses were gone. So she called me. He's severely malnourished and small for his age."

"Poppy," Severus said. "As sad as that is, what does that have to do with me? Why am I here?"

Rather than answer, Poppy stood up and motioned for Severus to follow her. She walked over to a bed that had the curtains closed, and pulled them open. Severus immediately collapsed and would have landed on the floor if Poppy hadn't conjured a chair behind him before she pulled the curtains. On the bed lay a frail and broken boy, who with his eyes closed looked exactly like Severus.

"Poppy, who is this?" Severus asked in the shakiest voice he had ever spoken in.

Poppy replied. "Your son. With Lily Evans."

Severus startled at that. Lily Evans, turned Potter, had been his fiancee. Really, she was just a cover so his father didn't find out he was gay, but he had loved her like a sister. They were together once, sexually, right before he went on a raid with the Death Eaters. By the time he came back, she was already in hiding with the Potters. That one night must have been when this boy was conceived. But that would mean that he was...

"Poppy, isn't this Harry Potter?"

Poppy nodded. "It would seem so. Severus, someone had a glamour over him so he looked like James. Whoever kept him in an abusive household and cast the glamour knew he is yours..."

Severus growled at that. "And they hid him from me for all these years. Poppy, I need to speak with Lucius about this. I will be back by tonight with a plan. Just... please keep him safe." With that, Severus Snape stalked out of the infirmary, cloaks billowing, to apparate to Malfoy Manor.

Lucius Malfoy was hardly ever surprised. But when his lover, Severus Snape, stormed into his study at Malfoy Manor on a Saturday afternoon, he could honestly say he was shocked.

"Severus," Lucius began slowly. "What's wrong? I thought you were staying at Hogwarts this weekend? Not that I am not happy to see you, but why are you so upset?"

Severus looked at his lover and said in a blank voice, "Apparently, I have a child."

Lucius gasped. "But, how?! With whom?!"

Severus gave a dry chuckle. "That one night with Lily resulted in a child. My son is the boy-hero Harry Potter, except he is not a Potter after all."

Lucius stared at Severus in shock for a moment, then gathered his thoughts and asked, "Well, where is he then?" Severus looked surprised, so Lucius explained. "Sev, he's your child. Why didn't you bring him with you?"

Severus gasped. "Lucius, you'll really accept him?"

Lucius sighed. "I love you, Sev. You accepted Draco as your own, so of course I will accept Harry. It's hardly your fault you didn't know about him. You can bring him here, and we will adopt and raise him. So again, where is he?"

Severus took a deep breath to gather himself, then explained. "He is in the infirmary at Hogwarts. He was abused by the Muggles he lives with. Arabella Figg lives next door and saw him today, and she firecalled Poppy who then brought him to Hogwarts where she told me. When I saw him, he was asleep."

Lucius stood up. "Well then, let's go get your son back and bring him home."


	3. Chapter 3

Severus yet again made his way to the hospital wig, this time with Lucius in tow. When they arrived, they saw that Harry was now awake and talking animatedly with Poppy. Severus gasped when he saw Harry awake - he might have looked exactly like Severus in features, but he had his mother's bright green eyes.

As soon as they approached, Severus first, Harry quickly fell silent. He looked them both over, first Lucius, and then Severus. When he locked eyes on Severus, he quietly asked, "You my papa?"

Severus quickly shot Poppy a thankful glance - she must have remembered that that's what Draco calls him and told Harry that so as not to confuse him. He quickly took the other seat next to Harry. "Yes, Harry. I am your papa."

At that one statement, Harry's entire face lit up. "Miss Poppy says you is really nice. I just had a birthday. I is four. Papa, who is that blonde man with you?"

Severus had to smile at Harry's - no, his son's - quick and excited speech. "That's your daddy, Harry." Severus braced himself for the ridicule that was sure to follow his declaration. After all, Muggles were nothing if not bigots and even though Harry was only four, he was sure that those despicable Muggles he was living with had taught the young boy hatred from an early age.

However, Harry just nodded. "I like you. It be so cool to have two daddies!"

Severus, Lucius, and even Poppy smiled at the innocent statement. Poppy then excused herself and the two men so she could fill them in.

"I talked to Harry. I explained that he would no longer be living with his aunt and uncle, the ones who abused him. I didn't tell him about Draco; I figured you two could tell him that. I realized that the glamour that was cast on him would have had to been recast weekly. Whoever was casting it would have had to see the abuse - he is positively covered in scars. I asked him who cast the spell, and after explaining what a spell is, he told me and I quote 'a tall old man with white hair, a white beard, a dress with funny patterns, funny socks, and glasses that are cut in half.' Sound like anyone familiar?"

Lucius cursed while Severus growled, "Albus." Poppy nodded solemnly. "I have contacted Alastor Moody to look into the abuse. I told him you are his father, Severus, and he tok adoption papers with him for the Muggles to sign. I told him to stop by the Manor tomorrow afternoon to give you some time to settle Harry in. He said to tell you he will be there tomorrow at 2 pm sharp. You may take him home now, however his ankle is still weak so keep an eye on it. I also don't know if he will have nightmares or not, or how he will react to touch so I would keep an extra close eye on that. I would also like to see him sometime next week for a check up. Owl me with whatever time and day work for you. Congratulations, gentlemen."

With that, Poppy led the two back out to Harry. When Harry saw them, he beamed Severus went over and crouched down.

"Harry, how would you like to go home with daddy and I?"

Harry threw himself into his papa's arms. "I would like that very much! Thank you papa!"

Severus just smiled at his son and brought him over to the floo. With a shout of "Malfoy Manor!", they were off.

When they were safely landed, Severus wiped his son's face clean of soot, then moved over to let Lucius through. Once Lucius was in, Severus took off to find a bedroom for his new son, Harry still securely tucked in his arms and taking in everything around him. He decided on the room next to his and Lucius', currently done in cream tones. Severus decided that when he was more settled, they would let Harry tell them how he wanted it decorated. But first, he had to tell Harry about Draco before he got home from his play date with Blaise Zabini.

Severus sat on the edge of the child-sized bed, and repositioned Harry in his lap. "Harry, there's something important that we need to talk about."

Harry looked up from where he was curiously taking in the big bedroom. "What is it, Papa?"

Severus took a deep breath. He really hoped this goes over as well as everything else had so far. "Harry, Daddy and I have another son, too. His name is Draco. He is 6."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, and Severus held his breath. Then Harry beamed. "A big brother! I always wanted a big brother! When can I meet him, Papa, when ?!"

Severus laughed, happy that Harry had once again taken this new part of his life so well. "Let's go downstairs. Draco should be home by now."

Downstairs, Lucius was having a similar conversation with Draco. As soon as he was through the floo, Lucius sat him down on the couch and perched next to him.

"Draco," Lucius started slowly. "There is something really important that we need to talk about."

"What is it, Daddy?"

Lucius ran his hand through his hair to give himself a minute to organize his thoughts. "Draco, today we found out that Papa has a son. His son was kept from him for a long time. He lived with Muggles, and they hurt him really badly. So you need to be careful. He's younger than you, he is only 4. However, he is really smart and very sweet, and I think you'll like him. His name is Harry."

Lucius waited for Draco's reaction with bated breath. Draco just beamed and threw himself into his Daddy's arms. "Daddy, that's so cool! I'll have a little brother! I promise I will be really careful with him, Daddy! When can I meet him?!"

Lucius smiled at his child's excitement, and easy acceptance of this new addition to their family. "I'm sure Papa will be bringing him down soon," Lucius stated.

Soon, they heard footsteps coming down the hall. "Is that them?!" Draco asked with excitement. Lucius nodded his head affirmatively.

Severus stepped into the room, Harry perched gently on his hip. He looked to Lucius, who nodded to confirm that he had indeed spoken to Draco, and that it had gone well. Severus sat down on the sofa on the other side of Draco.

Draco scootched carefully across the sofa towards Harry, minding what his Daddy said about being gentle with him. When he sat in front of Harry, Draco quietly asked, "Are you Harry?" When Harry nodded his head, Draco introduced himself with enthusiasm. "Hi Harry, I am Draco! Daddy says you're Papa's new son, and my little brother!"

At the confirmation that this was indeed his big brother, Harry started chatting a mile a minute. Eventually, Harry scooted off Severus' lap and towards Draco, hugging his new brother. Draco then gently helped Harry off the couch and across the room to the toy corner, where the two played with trans and blocks for the rest of the afternoon.

Severus and Lucius sat cuddled up together on the couch, watching their sons and knowing that as Draco and Harry freely interacted with each other, everything would be just fine.


End file.
